No tuvimos tiempo
by DanySnape
Summary: Un hechizo detendra el tiempo, ella no llega pero al menos el futuro se ve prometedor... aunque sin el. Fic SSHG. Cuidado con los spoilers 6º y 7º libro. Dejen ReVIEWS


_**No tuvimos tiempo**_

Solo se escuchaba el viento en ese desolado paraje, todo dependía de quien ganara la batalla, quien lo hiciera definiría el destino de todo el mundo mágico. Solo había un testigo de esa batalla: Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Estas lista?- pregunto el hombre de negro, si ella fallaba seria el fin de todo

- Si- en su rostro no había rastro alguno de preocupación, solo su fría mirada

- Parece que estas calculando todo como si esto fuera un libro mas por terminar- le dijo con sarcasmo

- ¿Acaso es algo mas?- escupió las palabras llenas de desden

- Entonces… ¡Crucio!

- ¡Protego!- en su rostro no había señales de miedo, solo determinación

- Expelliarmus

- Diffindo

- Sectusempra

El hechizo no le dio por solo unos centímetros, mientras luchaba recordaba todo lo que provoco esa situación…

FLASHBACK

--

- Dame una razón verdadera para que no estemos juntos.

- Ya te lo dije, no te amo- cualquiera que hubiera visto su rostro habría pensado que su afirmación era cierta pero ella no.

- Te conozco demasiado, se que me mientes, lo veo en tus ojos, cuando me mientes tus pupilas se agrandan levemente y si realmente yo no te importara, tu cuerpo no se erizaría cada vez que trato de acercarme, tu palabras dirán una cosa pero tu cuerpo te desmiente.

- ¡Maldita sea Hermione!- estaba desesperado por primera vez en las 2 horas que llevaban dando vueltas al tema- ¿No entiendes el peligro al que te expones? No solo tú sino toda la comunidad mágica, si me debilito…

- ¡Entonces ya no trabajes mas como espía!- no le permitio terminar, sabia de memoria lo que le diría.

- No puedo no hacerlo, lo que viene cambiara el curso de las cosas y si me descubro como espía entonces podemos olvidarnos de ganar, Potter no podrá el solo, Hogwarts y todos sus alumnos estarán en peligro constante porque…

- ¿Por qué? Dime… Por favor…- finalmente descubriría ese secreto que tanto lo atormentaba desde hacia meses, casi un año- Necesito que me lo digas, déjame ayudarte…

- No puedes, nadie puede Hermione- ya no gritaba, la furia fue remplazada por la pena y la melancolía, solo pensarlo era doloroso- Solo… Necesito que confíes en mí. Van a suceder algunas cosas que harán que deba fugarme…

- ¿Tiene que ver con lo que hace Draco?

- Si… Mucho… Todo…

--

- ¡Maldito idiota hazlo! Mátame… Hazlo… ¿Acaso el famoso Severus Snape teme atacar a una pendeja de 16 años?

- No me digas eso… ¡Avada Kedabra!

- ¡Desmaius! Crusio

Finalmente el hechizo le dio, ahora solo faltaba una cosa. Corto la palma de su mano y la de él, las entrelazaron y sus sombras se cruzaron: una pantera y una nutria.

- Para siempre Severus, si mueres en el camino entonces lo sabré y tu hijo nacerá con todo nuestro poder para así vencer al Lord.

- Para siempre Hermione…- no gritaba, estaba acostumbrado a los cruciatus

- ¡EternFilius!- repitieron juntos, desde este momento nunca mas podrían tocarse para no romper el hechizo

- Para siempre Severus…

Se levantaron y se miraron, sabían que de ahora en adelante sabrían exactamente lo que sintiera el otro y lo único que los llenaba ahora era la tristeza, la tristeza por dejarse, por amarse y no haber tenido espacio en esta guerra para encontrarse libremente…

FLASHBACK

--

- Hermione- le susurro en el oído- el momento se acerca, debemos separarnos

- Severus… ahora tenemos una razón más para separarnos…

- ¿Cuál?

- Que tenemos que luchar mas fuerte para que nuestro hijo pueda vivir libremente, pueda vivir como nosotros no podemos…

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?- tenia miedo de su respuesta, eso lo complicaba todo.

- Te estoy diciendo que vas a ser papá… Me entere esta mañana… No le dije nada a nadie…

- Mi amor…- se abrazo a su cintura y lloro, lloro como nunca antes, lloro como hace 16 años cuando su amor murió, lloro por todo lo que venia, por lo que tenia que hacer, por que finalmente lo amaron, lloro porque necesitaba llorar, lloro de felicidad y de dolor, lloro porque su hijo no lo conocería y porque el tampoco lo haría…

- Severus…

Estuvieron así durante toda la noche, abrazados y deseando que todo fuera diferente.

--

Acaricio su vientre distraídamente mientras sus compañeros de aventura escuchaban la radio clandestina, sonreía para si misma… Si Ron supiera que ella en realidad había llorado cuando se fue por un hombre que no era el… Debía seguir a su lado, debía proteger a sus amigos y Ron necesitaba creer que ella le amaba para tener fuerzas para luchar.

- "Ya se que quieres crecer bebe pero no puedes aun, tu papa y yo decidimos que es lo mejor para ti, así cuando esta guerra termine el podrá estar contigo y si el no puede hacerla terminar entonces al menos tu serás libre porque ese maldito no podrá nunca acercarse a ti"- esto pensaba la castaña mientras sentía la tristeza de su amor…- ¿Dónde estarás?

- ¿Dijiste algo Hermy?- le pregunto Harry

- No, solo pensaba…

- Relájate un poco, estas muy débil últimamente…- esta vez era su actual "novio"

- Lo sé, voy a dormir un poco, no se descuiden y Harry… No nombres a ese maldito por favor…

- Me parece estúpido…

- ¡Harry!

- Esta bien…

Se dio la vuelta y se durmió con una sola imagen en la cabeza, ella abrazada a Severus con una enorme barriga de 6 meses…Si tan solo pudiera ser cierto…

4 MESES DESPUES

- ¡Protego!

- ¡Avada…!

- Petrificus totalus

- Gracias Luna

La batalla final, ella sabia que el debía estar en algún lado de los patios del colegio, sentía que tenia miedo y ella trataba de calmarse para que el lo sintiera, que supiera que lo estaba buscando, que supiera que ella estaba pensando en el, que nunca lo olvido…

FLASHBACK

--

- Con este hechizo detendremos el embarazo Hermione

- ¡Pero yo quiero tenerlo…!

- No te estoy diciendo que abortes tonta.

- Pero dijiste…

- Que lo detendría, digamos que detendremos el tiempo para el bebe entonces tal vez pueda nacer en un tiempo de paz. Si no logro vivir entonces al menos Voldemort no podrá tocarlo nunca, ni hacerle daño, el no tendrá que preocuparse por nada de eso y tu tampoco. Será una manera e mantenerlos a salvo

- ¿Cómo lo haremos?- tenia miedo, no quería que nada le pasara a su bebe pero poder hacer que nazca en tiempos mejores y con su papa valía la pena.

- Debemos luchar, nosotros dos, debes estar realmente determinada a hacerme daño a mi y yo a ti… Es magia antigua…

- Debemos intentar matarnos ¿Eso me estas diciendo? No entiendo cual es la lógica del hechizo

- Es simple, no nos mataremos pero nos provocaremos hacerlo… Eso hará que estés tan determinada a proteger al bebe que le brindaras una protección eterna contra quien quiera hacerle daño de verdad. Lo malo es que después de eso nunca más podremos tocarnos para no romper el hechizo. Si yo muero, el recibirá toda mi magia… Y si no lo hago entonces bastara con que nos toquemos aunque sea la punta de los dedos para que el pueda empezar a crecer… Hagámoslo ¿Si?

- Severus… Te amo tanto…

--

Ya sabia donde estaba, debía alcanzar a Harry, iba directo adonde el estaba y si el se enteraba entonces lo mataría y no debía… El no había asesinado a Dumbledore, no fue el. Debía alcanzarlo, ya casi…

- ¡Crusio!

- Aaaahhh

- Jajaja… Con que huyendo del campo de batalla, no esperaba otra cosa de una sangre sucia como tu, espero no tengas nada mas que decir antes de morir.

- No tengo tiempo ahora Carrow- sentía como el hechizo lastimaba cada uno de sus huesos, debía aguantar por el, no podía detenerse.

- ¡Y no tendrás mas!- su cara de locura lo decía todo- Avada K…

- ¡Sectusempra!- le dio de lleno en el rostro, la sangre salía a borbotones y estaba desfigurada- Eres una demente…

- No pudo hablar mas, sintió que el tiempo se detenía y como la abandonaba. Vio como la pantera de su amado se mezclaba con su sombra y subía hasta su vientre para desaparecer, sabia lo que eso significaba: su bebe nunca conocería a su padre…

- Nooooo….- grito como nunca antes, desgarrando la noche y callando los gritos de la pelea que se desarrollaba por unos segundos. Se abrazo a si misma por un momento- Lo siento mucho bebe, lo siento tanto, perdóname… No pude ayudar a tu papa- se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta el centro del campo de batalla lanzando maldiciones a todo mortífago que veía haciéndolos pagar por la muerte de su amante.

1 SEMANA DESPUES

Voldemort había sido derrotado y esa alegría se mezclaba con el dolor de los caídos en la lucha final. Todos los sarcófagos habían sido acompañados, solo quedaba enterrar uno: Severus Snape.

Todo se había aclarado y le enterraban con honores. Todos estaban en silencio, le "enterrarían" en el lago junto a Dumbledore, nadie lo lloraba pero ahora se arrepentían… Una figura se acerco lentamente al féretro de mármol negro, sus ojos hinchados por el llanto que no cesaba desde el fatídico día. Se quito la capa dejando ver su vientre abultado, tenia 3 meses de embarazo.

- Hermione… ¿Cómo…?- Ron la miraba anonadado al igual que todos en el lugar.

Ella no detuvo su paso, sentía cada mirada clavada en su nuca; cuanto desearía sentir de nuevo la mirada de el cuando estudiaba en la biblioteca y el la observaba de lejos. Cuando llego a la eterna cama de su amado se inclino y deposito un suave beso sobre sus fríos labios, tomo su mano y la poso sobre su vientre…

- El sabe quien eres y no dejare que olvide nunca tu sacrificio Severus. Creo que es varón y voy a ponerle tu nombre mi amor. – Nadie creía lo que veía pero el ver y escuchar a la joven hizo que sus mentes se perturbaran por la culpa y ahora si lloraban, lloraban- No se como lo llamare si es niña, nunca lo hablamos, no tuvimos tiempo. Adiós mi amor, no me olvides.

**FIN**


End file.
